


Our baby.

by Zee_Wanheda_Mqumza



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Endgame Kalex, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zee_Wanheda_Mqumza/pseuds/Zee_Wanheda_Mqumza
Summary: What the hell Alex!Kalex child from the future...
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 13
Kudos: 69





	1. The Deo

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, here's my one shot, my mind was spiraling, so to calm it down, I came up with this.  
> The original plan was this to be one shot/chapter but my eyes couldn't stay open, so .....  
> Thanks see ya#

It's a Friday noon. At the DEO site, things have been quiet the past few days. John, the director has even took the leave of absence, trusting his second to take care of anything that might come up in his absence.  
Some of the DEO agents are scattered around the operations room gossiping, mostly are the new recruits. Others are at the training room with Agent Danvers, who seems to be the topic of today.

"Ow my God, our assistant director is so hot! Did you see her kicking agent Demos ass?" One of the new recruits whispered to his group mates.  
"Don't ever say that in Supergirl's presence, she would literally burn you with her eyes." Jonathan, said bumping Miller's shoulder with his.  
"I'm not even afraid of Supergirl, I don't even want to think about what the assistant director would do to you if she'd ever find out that you fantasized about her ass." Williams, said smirking at his buddy.  
"They're not dating! Why are you guys always speak as if they're lovers?" Miller, asked confused.  
"Aren't they? Lovers I mean." Melanie Chang, asked

Miller, shook his head; "no, Agent Danvers is just Supergirl's handler and doctor and maybe friends. I heard Danvers just broke up with that detective Sawyer." He said.  
"They're too friendly if that's the case!" Melanie, said rolling her eyes.  
"Assistant director Danvers is one powerful human being, she's young and talented, I would like to be like her someday, and I don't think she's dating Supergirl, it's just that they seem to know each other too well and that I think is caused by their positions. Please let's stop talking about her, I don't want to be at her bad books. She's my only chance to get close to her sister, I'm in love with her sister." Cosima, said dreamy look on her face.  
"She have a sister? How do you know that? And gotta have doctorate in Medicine and elien biology if you want to be like her, sometimes I wonder if she's really a human. Miller, joked.  
"Yes, Kara Danvers, the hottest and bravest journalist I know!" Cosima, replied.  
"Ow ow, I didn't know they were sisters, I never thought about it. The bravery and beauty must be in the Danvers genes then." Miller, said. But I still will figure out how to ask her ou....

"Jonathan Cole, Melanie Chang and Eric Miller, be prepared after lunch break Agent Damos, Reynolds and Vasquez will be waiting for you in the training room." The three that heard their names called looked wide eyed to a very sweaty Agent Danvers as she passed their desk to her office. The new recruits are wide eyed because, it's going to be their first time to be fighting against the senior agents Alex had mentioned. They're used at training with other agents not those three! Agents Vasquez, Damos and Reynolds are the only ones who dares to fight against Danvers in training room. They're a good fighters but never won against Alex.  
Alex, before she went up the steps to her office she looked back at the new recruits and smirked when she saw their faces. "Cosima Duncan, I will meet you in there, don't be a second late!" She said.  
"What!? B.... bu... bu..t You're Supergirl's personal tra.. trainer.." Cosima, stammered out.  
Alex, sometimes enjoy scarring these kids, she said "as you know Supergirl's a girl of still, I need a real walking punch bag."  
The recruits gasped at the admission. "Alex! Don't scare the poor kids." Supergirl said walking towards the Agent. They didn't even notice Supergirl entering the control room,  
Alex, glared at her.  
"Hey! Don't look at me like that, look I bought your favorite food all the way from London." Supergirl, said.  
Alex, rolled her eyes at her and take the bag and run to her office forgetting about the recruits, who watched their interaction with awe.

"Hey, a thank you would be much appreciated, It took me a whole 15 minutes to fly to London and back here and the line was long today!" Supergirl, shouted after Alex.  
"Yeah now I'm worried, what do you want or what have you done?" Alex, shouted back entering her office and leaving the door open for Supergirl.  
The recruits are left looking at each other, after they heard the door close to Alex's office, Melanie was first to speak; "Well now I don't want to be like Alex as you wish Cos, I want to be her, if I can have a National City superhero travel the world just to buy me lunch." She said still shocked at what they just witnessed.

The group laughed at her. "I guess, you need to be a badass, hot and have two doctorate and be a National City superhero's handler to have those benefits Mel." Cosima, said mocking Miller's words earlier.  
"Do you still think they're not dating?" Jonathan, asked looking at Miller and Cosima with raised eyebrows.

*********************************

Kara, enters Alex's office and closed the door behind her. Alex has already went for a bathroom to clean up. Kara, followed the sound of the tap to find Alex.  
"Alex!" Kara, said entering the bath room and went straight to her sister and engulfed her with her arms. Alex, smiled looking at her sister through the mirror, and barely succeeding turning around to hug her sister back properly. She had wanted to hug Kara the moment she had noticed her entering the control room. But fewer people here at the DEO knows their true relationship as sisters.

People here only know that Agent Danvers is Supergirl's handler and doctor, fewer think that they're perhaps also dating. So Kara and Alex, really try to act as if their relationship is professional only, unless one of them is hurt no matter how small the injury is, they don't care about maintaining the "professional distance" because in reality these two are so dependent on each other.

"Hey, I missed you. I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow." Alex, said hugging her sister. Kara, had been in New York city, attending some conference that Cat Grant, had asked her to attend on her behalf.  
Kara sighed; "I missed you too. The conference was already concluded last night, Cat, was just trying to give me a break so she said I should not come back until tomorrow." She, explained.  
"Then, why are you here?" Alex, asked suspiciously.  
Kara, tightened her arms around Alex, but minding her strength; "Barry, called." She said and immediately she felt Alex, tense.  
"What do they want?" Alex, asked pulling out of their hug. Kara, look down before gazing back at her sister and answered "they need my help"

"Why they can't just solve their problems on their own, you have a lot on your plate in this world already without worrying about another one!" Alex, snapped.  
"Alex, I'm going tonight, I will probably be back by Sunday. They're my friends Alex please understand." Kara, said trying to take her sister's hand to hers.  
"Tonight!? But you just came back." Alex, really hate it when Kara, went off world because she knows she's only called when the situation is serious and to Alex that means also a potential dangerous.  
"I will be back before you know it." Kara, said looking at her sister's eyes  
"Ok, but I'm coming with you!" Alex, said  
"No, you're not coming with me! It's too dangerous for you." Kara, said sternly, leaving the bathroom and back to Alex's office.  
"You, don't get to tell me about danger, when you're always running right into it! Alex, shouted.  
"Yes, I do! You are not going." Kara, said with such finality that left Alex shocked. When she came out of her shock, Supergirl, was already almost flying out of Alex's office.

"What the fuck?" Alex, thought and her anger raised as she follows her sister, hey! Don't walk away from me, I'm going to kill you!" "More like fly away" Susan Vasquez, said also watching Kara, fly walk towards the passage leading up to the balcony. Alex, glared to Agent Vasquez and walk back to her office.  
Alex, was so angry that Kara, just left her like that and she didn't understand why her sister was so objective of her going off world, its not like it was going to be her first time.  
The new recruits looked at one another shocked, being their first time to witness Supergirl and Agent Danvers fighting and definitely their first time to ever see the hero so angry. «What the hell did Danvers do to anger Supergirl so much.? Well that is the first! She's so badassy she's even threatening to kill the girl of still! Please don't kill our hero.» the recruits all thought to themselves, not daring to voice out theit thoughts since other senior agents were around too.  
A few seconds later after Alex, entered her office and forcefully closed the door Kara, returned back to control room. She looked at Vasquez and said; "Don't let her train the new recruits, with that she turned and fly towards the balcony and fly out of the DEO.

Kara, was already far up when she heard Vasquez, "what did you do to her? She halted to a stop and looked back down, she didn't need to concentrate too much as she immediately find her sisters heartbeat fast but steady. Now that, she's up there, Kara, thought; "why did we really fight again? The last time we fought like this was when I visited Clark in Metropolis and I didn't told her where was I. That time, they were at Alex's apartment. After Alex, shouted at Kara, she stomped out of her own apartment only to be traced back at Kara's apartment a few minutes later. Kara, sighed.  
"I just don't want her to get hurt, the last I was at Barry's world with her she almost got shot straight to the head! We were not at war for goodness sake. They were guests to Barry's wedding when chaos started.

To be continued...


	2. The little monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me longer to finish this...

Supergirl floated there on the space for an hour, just sunbathing. Alex's heartbeat had returned to normal fifty minutes ago. Kara, had wanted to go and apologize to Alex, she didn't want to leave knowing that her sister is mad at her. She wanted to explain to Alex, why she didn't want her to go to Barry's world with her.  
"She's so stubborn, I hope she'll understand , I'm trying to protect her." Kara, thought as she slowly flying back down, when she was nearing the DEO, she deflected and decided to go home first to take a shower and prepare to leave that evening. Reaching the alleyway near her apartment, Supergirl, scanned around and quickly changed to being Kara Danvers, and walk the short distance to her apartment. 

Unlocking and pushing her door open, Kara, stopped abruptly, "who's in my room, because that is definitely not Alex's heartbeat I'm hearing, no one ever dared to enter my room without my permission especial when I'm not here. Except Alex of cause." Kara, thought and used her supervision; "is that.... what the hell?" Kara, still not moving from the door, she diverted her eye from her room to scan the whole apartment, hoping to see Alex, though she already knew she's not in there, because there's only one heartbeat in the house.

Confirmed that there's no one besides the figure in her bedroom on top of her bed, Kara, rushed to her room. There's a little girl sleeping on her bed with a huge fancy backpack on her back, the bed is a mess, like the little one first jumped on it before she fell asleep. "What the hell!" Kara, whispered to herself. Tuning her senses alert, she closed the distance between her and the sleeping girl, Kara, scanned the little girl; "well hello, at least you look like a human, I hope you're not an alien prank" she thought, as she noticed the piece of paper tapped into the girl's wrist. "Please, don't wake up now, gotta figure out you now while you are still sleeping, way to invade someone's home little thing" Kara, thought as she carefully undid the tape. "Haah let's see" She whispered as she open the piece of paper.

""Sasha Danvers"" Kara, read out softly, she smirked and shake her head. "Where the hell did Alex, find this cute little one and decided to prank me with her, how the hell the mother allowed this madness. Alex, must have threatened them of cause." Kara, thought as she removed the the long brown hairs from the girl's face. "You even look familiar little one." The girl looks to be nine or eight years old. Kara, went out of her room, her cellphone already in hand and dialling Alex's number, the phone rang and rang and send her to voicemail, "come on Alex, answer the damn phone!" She tried again it did the same. Kara, paced to her living room, thinking.

She didn't want to wake the little girl, in case she's not a child child... Although she already knew that this is a prank from Alex, because Sasha is short for Alexandra in Russian right? She wanted me to know she's involved, she must come and take this baby to her parents, I'm sure the little thing won't be happy to wake up in an unfamiliar place. Kara touched her earpiece that connect her to communicate with the DEO.

At the DEO, Agent Vasquez, was playing a game on her computer and chatting with the other agents. Alex, was with the new recruits at the rage room, teaching them different techniques to aim at the targets.  
Vasquez and other Agents were startled by Supergirl's voice echoing from the speakers in the control room, they all jumped to their feets, preparing to move fast if the girl of steel needed a backup.  
"Supergirl, what's wrong?" Agent Vasquez, asked urgently.  
"Vasquez, connect me with Alex, please now" Kara, said.  
"Uhm.. ok. Wait a minute, she's in rage room, just hold on." Vasquez, said rushing to the rage room to get the assistance director. Entering the rage room, Vasquez, shouted "Ma'am! It's Supergirl, she wants to speak with you." Alex, took the earpiece from her friend and answered; 

"Hey, what's wrong?" Alex, asked softly. The softness that shocked the new recruits, who barely controlled themselves to not look at each other at the softness of their assistant director.  
"No! Alex, what's wrong with you? Who did you threatened and kidnapped their child to prank me?" Kara, asked impatiently.  
"Supergirl, I'm training with my colleagues right now, I don't have time to run around threatening strangers and kidnapping their children and you're the one who walked out on me, where the hell did I have a time to kidnap a child, What are you talking about?" Alex, asked rolling her eyes.  
The new recruits and Agent Vasquez, looked at each other and look at Alex, shocked at what they are hearing.

"Ok, does a name Sasha, ring a bell to you?" Kara, asked curiously.  
"What the hell K... Supergirl? I suppose it does as it is my name in short from Russian or Ukrainian, what is going on? Alex, asked seriously  
"Uhm... ok this... I.. I thought it was you..." Kara, stammered out and started to be creeped out.  
"What is going on? Talk to me. Where are you? Alex, asked heading towards the door and signaling for the others to follow her.  
"At home Alex, there's a child, sleeping in my bed, I just arrived and there's a cute little girl sleeping on my bed with the piece of paper on her wrist and a huge leaded fancy backpack, which I cannot see through it." Kara said pouting.  
"Ok, Ok, I'm on my way with the backup in case it's an Alien, I will call John too and see if he can get through them if needed." Alex, said entering the control room, she pointed four agents including Vasquez.

"Ok fellaz, we might or might not have a serious situation, Supergirl found a sleeping child on her bed with a leaded backpack, might be a bomb, she can't sneak a peak at it obviously or better might be an elien." Alex, tried to explain the situation, Winn, call John to meet us there and warn Dr. Hamilton to be ready for anything. She looked to the rest of the other agents, be on standby. Alex, turned to the new recruits, y'all did good today kids, keep it up and be ready to kick ass, because if this is some disrespectful elien who decided it would be funny to sleep on someone's bed uninvited, we're gonna have to teach them some few lessons." After giving the orders, Alex, rushed out with the four other agents.

"Agent Vasquez and I will go in first, y'all wait outside for my orders, I don't want to alert or scare the neighbors. See you there, we are late!!" Alex, said handing her SUV keys to Vasquez, so she can drive. The three boys are going with their own SUV.

Back at Kara's apartment, the child is still fast asleep, abnormally so, not even stirring a little. Kara, paced back and forth between her living room and her bedroom door. She didn't even hear Alex and Susan entering the apartment, she jumped a little when she heard her name being called, she looked up and saw her favorite human, Kara jumped to Alex's arms, snuggling closer to her sister, for a girl of still and the most powerful being in the world she can be soft when she wants to. Alex, kissed her sister's head and hugged her closer.  
"I'm sorry, I shouted and walked out on you earlier." Kara murmured in Alex's neck."  
"Yeah, I'm still gonna kick your ass for that." Alex, said.  
Vasquez, snorted and rolled her eyes at her friends.

"I hear, you have kidnapped a kid here, Supergirl, where are they? Vasquez, asked.  
"I didn't kidnapped them, she invaded my home! I even let her sleep on my bed!" Kara, grimaced at the realization of a possible unknown elien on her bed.  
Alex, went to Kara's bedroom, standing next to the sleeping girl, she looked at the little girl intensely. Why does she looks so familiar? Alex, wondered out loud.  
"That's exactly my thought!" Kara, commented.  
"Well the little buddle, looks like she had a little fun before she fell asleep if the mess is caused by her of cause." Vasquez, said looking around.

"Weren't your door locked? Where did she enter, Alex, asked still scrutinizing the young missy on the bed.  
"I don't know, my door was locked. Unless she can also fly, must have used the window." Kara, said shrugging.  
"She's your namesake by the way." Kara, said showing to Alex, the piece of paper with the two words "Sasha Danvers"  
Alex, looked at the paper and looked at Kara and back to the little girl. "Screw it!" Alex, said removing the backpack from the girl's back, the girl barely stirred at the movement. "What did you feed her, she's not opening a single eye!" Alex, said to Kara, jokingly. "I wish I knew, let me open the backpack, perhaps we will find something" Kara, said.  
"Nope, we don't know what is inside here, we can't risk it if it's kryptonite." Alex, said passing the bag to Vasquez. "Now let's relocate the little monster to the DEO before she wakes up and cause a drama." Alex said, trying to pick up the little girl, but she didn't succeed as she was pushed by Kara, who said "nope, we don't know if, she's an elien or not, we can't risk you to be squeezed to death if the little monster is superpowered." Kara, said raising her eyebrows to Alex and picked the girl.

Alex, just rolled her eyes, while Vasquez just snorted at their dumbness.  
With Kara, carried the girl, Alex, locked the door as they headed back to the cars. Alex, took the backpack from Vasquez "drive us back and hurry. Hey boys, let's get back!"  
On the way back to the DEO, Alex, tried to no avail to open the child's backpack. "Well not only fancy, but also smart bag too." Alex, rolled her eyes at herself and looked back at Kara, and the little girl clinging to her chest. "Cute" she commented. Kara, just rolled her eyes.  
Arriving at the DEO, Supergirl, went straight to the med room and put the girl down on the bed.  
Alex, tossed the backpack to Winn, "try to open that genius." She said following Kara, to the medical room.  
"Hey John, said he's in New York City, he said he will be hear first thing tomorrow." Winn, shouted after Alex.  
"Tell him, there's no rush." Alex, said.  
"Ohw Colleagues, seems like our little monster is still asleep as you just saw, for now she's no threat. You can do whatever!" Alex, tried to explain her to people. 

Two hours later, Alex, Kara, Susan, Winn and Dr. Hamilton, they are still waiting for the girl to wakeup in the medical room. Winn had figured out that only the girl can opened the backpack with only three fingers. They've stopped trying the combination of the girl's fingers when it warned them that there are only two attempts left or else it will be blocked. 

"Moms!" The small voice caught the five adults off guard, they all jumped and rushed towards the bed, they all hoovered above the little girl. Alex, was a little startled by the little girl's familiar blue eyes. The little girl look at them wide eyed and smirked. "Did she just just smirked?" Kara, thought confused with the similarity of the girl.  
"Hi, little monster." Kara, greeted the girl.  
"No, mommy, you're not calling me that too here, mama is usually the one calling me that and it's annoying enough!" The little girl, said rolling her big beautiful blue eyes.  
Alex and Kara looked at each other, but before they say anything, Dr Hamilton said "Ohw my God! She's a little version of you two." She said looking between Alex, Kara and the little girl. "What is your name sweetheart?" She asked the little girl.

The girl, looked down for a moment and lift her glassy eyes to Kara and Alex, "can I hug you two?" She asked with a now almost shaky voice that touched the two older Danvers women to the core. They pulled the girl to the three way hug. "I missed you so much" the girl said crying in the arms of the two clueless women. Alex and Kara were scared to asked the questions they wanted to ask since the girl seems to know them or confused them with someones she knows. The two Danvers women were confused.  
"Ok, little lady, we didn't catch your name, what is your name again? I'm agent Vasquez by the way."  
The girl removed herself from the hug and looked to Agent Vasquez "because I didn't say it Aunt Sussy" she said rolling her eyes. The others laughed at that.

"My name is Sasha Kieran Danvers. I will be turning 8 years in April. I'm from 2030, everything you want to know is there", she pointed at her backpack.  
Winn, jumped to the pack eager to see what's inside.  
"So you're from the future and these two are your parents?" Vasquez, asked pointing at Alex and Kara.  
"Yes" the girl nodded.  
The shock that crossed the faces of the two Danvers women made Vasquez smirked at them, "seems like things got serious in the future" she mumbled.  
"You're our baby? How..? Alex asked looking between the girl and her sister.  
"Yes, mom. You're married and have a child who happened to be me" the girl said rolling her eyes again.  
"Married?" Kara, asked a blush creeping on her cheeks.  
"Mhm, everything you want to know is there." The girl pointed to her backpack again...

"Do you happen to know how to open it?" Winn, asked bringing the backpack on the bed.  
The girl closed her eyes for moment and gestured to Alex and Kara to put their left thumbs next to hers at the fingerprint sensor on the pack.  
Inside the pack, they found the girl's clothes and three USB's, the girl took the first one labelled DEO, she turned to the empty wall and looked at the usb a moment later the blue screen appeared on the wall like a projector.  
At that moment all eyes are at the wall. A second later, appeared Alex and Kara. Kara, sitting on Alex's lap.

Three hours later Alex and Kara of 2030 had explained why they had sent their child back to 2019. The video stated that the world is ending in the future and mentioned how Kara and Alex with the help from DEO can stop that from their future and Sasha's presence alone had probably changed somethings... Alex, looked at Sasha and saw the girl is starting to doze off, she decided it's time for a break.  
"Ok, someone looks tired, let's take a break, we will continue this tomorrow. Vas, please order us something to eat." Alex, said.  
Kara, tucked the girl under the blankets, she couldn't believe this little cute thing is hers and Alex's.

With the girl asleep and only Kara and Alex left in the room, Alex went to stand next to the window and looked outside. Kara, went to stand next to her. "This is our baby Alex" Kara, whispered.  
"I know and I know now that Sasha is here that is going  
to change our future or the future generally. But what I don't want to change is the fact that we got married together, I love you More than anything else, I'm in love with you Kara always have." Alex, said looking at Kara's eyes.  
Kara closed the distance between them and connect her lips with Alex's, one of them moaned at the first touch of their lips, Kara, ended up pressed against the window by Alex, they only broke the kiss when they needed to breath in fact Alex needed to breath because Kara, can definitely hold her breath for much more minutes. "I love you too Alex" Kara, whispered her forehead connected to Alex's. Alex, grinned and kissed Kara's nose. 

"I love you too guys" said the small voice on the bed, they laughed and approaches the little girl.  
"Hey little monster, your awake" Alex said as she kissed the girl's head.  
"I'm hungry, I want mommy's potstickers" said the little Danvers.  
"Anything baby" Kara, said. "We are going to Midvale now, Eliza gotta be ready to meet this little monster." She added grinning.

I love you two so much," Alex, couldn't believe the love she felt for the little girl already.  
"We love you too" Sasha and Kara said at the same time. Alex, hugged them both and kissed their heads.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it.  
> I will continue with the story "stronger together" no that I'm done with my training.
> 
> Love  
> Zee

**Author's Note:**

> I will come back to finish this later today.


End file.
